bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tensei Iida
, also known as , is the older brother of Tenya Iida and a Pro Hero. Appearance Outside of his hero armor Tensei looks much like his younger brother Tenya, with square features and short, black spiked hair. A differing feature is that he possesses arrow-shaped eyebrows and has a slightly longer face. Personality Compared to his younger brother, Tensei is far more laid back with an easygoing attitude. When he took up the hero mantle of his family his image for himself was that he wanted to 'be cool' and be the type of hero that helps others when they are in need. He was joyful that his younger brother admired his work as a hero as a result. History At some point, Tenya asked his older brother what motivated him to be a Hero, to which Tensei replies that he wanted to be a 'cool' type of Hero that helps others when they are in need. When Tenya speaks of his admiration for his older brother, Tensei was joyful that Tenya looks up to him and ponders that he must be a great Hero if Tenya admires him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 54 Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Tensei is briefly mentioned by Tenya, when talking about his family. Sports Festival Arc Tensei is heavily injured by Stain and left for dead. However, the police find him and he is taken to the Hosu General Hospital for emergency treatment. Tensei undergoes an operation that saves his life. Afterwards, Tenya immediately barges into the room to see his older brother. Tensei, despite being weak, speaks to his younger brother, apologizing to Tenya for being unable to be the role model that Tenya sees him as. Tensei admits to Tenya that he can no longer feel any movement in his legs and says that this is probably the end for Turbo Hero Ingenium. Tenya refuses to believe this, unable to stand the idea that his brother will no longer be a Hero. Tensei tells Tenya he cannot stand the idea either and asks him to carry on the torch; use Ingenium as his Hero name.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 Quirk and Abilities Although he has not been seen using any specific abilities to date, it is assumed that, given his Pro Hero name "Turbo Hero Ingenium", that he possesses a Quirk similar to that of his younger brother, Tenya Iida. Therefore, he, too, is likely to be centered around high-speed combat powered by leg speed boosters. However, due to Stain's attack on him, he was severely and permanently injured and most likely lost his abilities. Relationships Tenya Iida Tensei has a strong bond with his younger brother, Tenya. When he was hospitalized at Hosu General Hospital, Tensei apologized to Tenya for being unable to be the role model that he look up to. Tensei asked Tenya to take up his Hero name, Ingenium, indicating that Tensei has a great level of trust for Tenya. Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes